The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to a motorcycle cruise control system intended for cooperation with a rotary throttle grip of a motorcycle, comprising a clamping device with a stationary clamping part and a movable clamping part which is movable between a clamping position for clamping the throttle grip and maintaining it in a desired rotary position, and a release position allowing a rotation of the throttle grip, an operating mechanism for moving the movable clamping part between its clamping and release positions and a holding arrangement for holding the clamping device substantially stationary with respect to the motorcycle.
Such a motorcycle cruise control system is known from US 2003/0047372 A1. In this known system the operating mechanism involves an operator (motorcyclist) which has to push the movable clamping part towards the stationary clamping part, upon which a pin connected to the stationary clamping part will cooperate with a hole provided in a spring plate connected to the movable clamping part for keeping these clamping parts together. The holding arrangement of this known system comprises a rather complicated assembly of connecting arms which connect the stationary clamping part to a part of the motorcycle.